Paint The Sky With Stars
by Rikke Leonhart
Summary: Summary: Oneshot! Daisuke is painting, and Dark craves attention. What will Dark do to get it? DarkxDai, WARNING: Shounenai. Read and review!


**Paint The Sky With Stars  
**Oneshot  
By Rikke Leonhart

AN: This oneshot is a fluffy little one, it came to me while I was having another insomniac night. If you like this, you might want to check out my other DN Angel oneshot called Dance In The Rain. For further information, see my bio.  
- - - -  
Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, all rights belong to Yukiru Sugisaki.  
- - - -  
Summary: Oneshot! Daisuke is painting, and Dark craves attention. What will Dark do to get it? DarkxDai, WARNING: Shounen-ai. If you don't like, don't read. Read and review!  
- - - -

The brush made contact with the cloth. Soft hissing sounds were heard, and the brush left again. Again and again the brush made contact with the cloth, making gentle strokes. The dark colours danced a wild dance, getting tangled then untangled again in a never-ending swirl.

Eyes slightly narrowed, the nose scrunched up in a rather cute way. The red hair bounced slightly every time the painter moved to get more paint. The mouth slightly pursed in concentration, all attention fixed on the painting.

There was only one thing wrong with the aforementioned artist: His attention wasn't fixed on Dark. Fortunately for Dark, there was ways to remedy that…

"Dai-chan?"

"Yes?" Daisuke answered, not really paying attention. His mind was solely on the task before him; to finish the painting. He had been working on it for weeks, finishing the sketch, determine the perfect combination of colours and so on and so forth.

"What are you doing?"

Daisuke turned away from the painting, looking a bit exasperated. "What does it look like?"

"Painting."

"There you go, Sherlock"

Dark scowled. He couldn't determine if he hated it when Daisuke made an obvious point, but it sure annoyed him right now. Daisuke returned to his painting, his concentration deepening again. In truth, Dark loved watching Daisuke work. Such dedication was honourable. Unfortunately, the redhead chose the most infuriating times to explore his creative side. And it was one of these times. Dark leaned forward, only slightly and stuck his tongue out-

"Eww!" Daisuke exclaimed, abandoning his brush to wipe his ear furiously. "Dark, that's disgusting!"

Dark smirked, incredibly satisfied with himself. To his immense displeasure, however, Daisuke promptly ignored him and resumed painting. Dark loved this painting. It was so simple, yet incredibly complicated. It held many emotions, and Dark was awed that Daisuke had painted it so beautifully. The painting held a very single motive; a moonlit room. A lone figure kneeled in the shadows, only his face showed by the moonbeam. Incredible amounts of work had been laid into this painting, many late hours at night. Daisuke had spent many days mixing colours, studying how the moonlight illuminated Darks face, and even the sketch had been worked on for hours. So much depth resided in this painting, but only one emotion. Melancholy.

As Daisuke got lost in the painting once more, Dark tilted his head. He really wanted some attention… now. How to get it without ruining the painting? That might prove difficult. While all he ever wanted was attention, he didn't want to make Daisuke's work wasted. Dark tilted his head. Why did Daisuke have to paint all the time?

"Daisuke?"

"Yes Dark?"

"I'm bored," he whined, reaching out to touch Daisuke's arm. Predictably, the boy just scooted further out of reach.

"Dark, I'm busy. I'm almost done, only a couple hours or more." Daisuke replied, completely engrossed with the painting and his colours.

"Daiiiiii?" Dark tried again, "What's this?" He pointed at something random on the floor.

Daisuke turned away from the painting. "Uhh, that's the carpet-" he tilted his head to get a better look at whatever Dark was pointing at. "Yes, definitely the carpet."

Dark pouted. "You're no fun."

"Sorry." Daisuke replied, not sounding very sorry at all.

The phantom thief reached out in a swift movement and seized hold of his tamer's wrist. He pulled the boy closer to him and placed a feather light kiss upon his jaw line. He felt Daisuke stiffen slightly as the older boy pulled him closer still. Dark buried his face in Daisuke's hair, breathing in the scent of the younger boy. He liked Daisuke's scent, it smelled faintly of roses, cinnamon and something that was uniquely Daisuke. In his haste to get to Daisuke, Dark had not considered the younger boy's options for breathing. As it was, Daisuke was trying desperately to breathe, but breathing through Dark's shoulder was not an easy task.

Dark realized that he had cut off Daisuke's air supply as he heard his tamer's choked gasp. He threw the boy at arms length, the force behind it throwing the boy on his back. His slender frame connected with the floor with a thud and he winced.

"Ow…" he muttered as he rubbed his throbbing shoulder. "Dark, you prat."

"Are you all right?" Dark asked urgently, afraid that he had hurt the ruby eyed boy. He leaned down and offered a hand to the Daisuke, but the red head chose to sit up by himself.

"What was that for?" The ruby-eyed boy asked as he glared at Dark. "That hurt!"

"I'm sorry," Dark started, then he reached out. He gently stroked Daisuke's arm. "I guess your painting will have to wait?"

Daisuke looked at his right arm, then his painting and then at his arm again. He sighed softly, realizing that he had taken the fall with the hand he used for painting. Dark saw his regret; regret that he couldn't get to finish his painting, and suddenly Dark felt bad. That was unheard of! Dark never felt bad about anything! But on the other hand, Daisuke had been quite enthusiastic about this particular painting, so it was natural for him to feel disappointed… And Dark had just ruined his chance to get it finished tonight.

"Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's all right. I could use a break anyway," Daisuke said, none too convincingly. He glanced longingly at the painting, and Dark didn't miss the look.

"You know, there are a lot of things we could do which doesn't involve painting..." Dark smirked, scooting closer to the boy. Daisuke didn't move away, he merely raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Like…" Dark trailed of as he slipped an arm around Daisuke's waist. "Like this."

"You might have to emphasize your point a little," Daisuke suggested, appearing reluctant to Dark's touch. However, Dark knew this game. Daisuke was nowhere as innocent he looked. Actually, Dark was rather surprised at some of the things he was capable of. Dark nuzzled Daisuke's neck, brushing his lips over the sensitive skin beneath the earlobe.

"Wouldn't my boyfriend get the wrong idea if he saw us like this?" The redhead asked innocently, widening his eyes a little.

"Hmm," Dark replied into his neck. "Only if he wants to."

"Does he want to?"

"Depends on what he catches us doing…"

"Well," Daisuke started, pulling slightly away. "My boyfriend is quite the jealous type. I'm not sure I'd want to be me if he catches us."

Dark pretended to consider. "I wouldn't want to be you either." With that he lunged for the redhead, tackling him to the floor. The boy winced and groaned under the weight and tried to shift a little.

"Ow…" he muttered. "You're so violent!"

Dark cocked his head. "Your point?" He was actually a little horrified how easily Daisuke was hurt. Okay, being body slammed was not _supposed_ to be healthy, but Dark made a mental note to be gentler and more careful around his Tamer. Daisuke was a frail and slender boy, and Dark figured that he should appreciate him more.

"You're hurting me. Deliberately."

Dark rolled his eyes; He knew where this was leading. "No, I'm not a masochist."

"Satoshi seems to think you are."

"What does Satoshi know?"

"You're right, he doesn't." Daisuke shrugged, which looked hilarious to Dark. Dark was at the moment lying on top of Daisuke, so the redhead had limited movements. To shrug was _not_ on the list. Suddenly Daisuke narrowed his eyes dangerously.  
"I sure _hope_ he doesn't know."

Dark nearly choked. "What are you suggesting?"

Daisuke sighed theatrically. "Hmpf, I don't know…" He trailed off, looking at a point behind Dark. Dark decided that this was not how the conversation should have turned out, and reached up to stroke Daisuke's cheek. As he reached the face, he grabbed the younger boy's chin and held it firmly in place. Daisuke merely looked at him.

Dark was hit by the beauty he was seeing. He knew without a doubt that he would never ever see anything as beautiful as what he was currently lying on top of. And he would never ever come in possession of an art piece such as this.

"Would you kiss me?"

Dark nearly melted. "Of course."

- - - -

When Dark awoke, it was night. He reached out only to discover that his favourite person was not next to him as he should be. He blinked sleepily and scratched his head. He idly wondered how late it was, considering the darkness in the room. A movement caught his eye and he turned his head. Daisuke stood by the window, silently gazing into the night. His face was faintly illuminated by the moon's mere light, and Dark shivered involuntarily. Daisuke's pale features made him look hauntingly beautiful in the ghostly light. Daisuke wore a large shirt and his bouncy hair seemed even more tussled than usual. His eyes looked serene, his whole being screaming of an inner calm.

He turned to look at Dark as if he had felt the older boy's eyes on him. He smiled vaguely, tilting his head slightly. "Slept well?"

Dark nodded and yawned. He patted the empty space beside him and watched with fascination as Daisuke made his way back to bed. Daisuke was so graceful. Dark realized with a start that he was starting to sound like a love-sick puppy. However, he didn't mind as long as it was Daisuke who made him feel like this. It was actually a rather nice feeling to care for another person like this.

As Daisuke climbed in next to him, Dark absent-mindedly wondered how they had ended up on the bed. He couldn't remember getting there, but he knew from experience that the floor wasn't comfortable to sleep on. Daisuke lay down and scooted closer to his lover, and Dark easily slipped his arms around the smaller boy.

"I never knew paint looked so good on you." Daisuke muttered into Dark's chest. The Phantom Thief withdrew one of his hands from Daisuke's back and looked at it. It was completely covered in a myriad of colours. As he looked closer at Daisuke, he realized that the boy too had various colours dotted here and there.

"Looks good on you too."

Daisuke sighed. "I hope my colours suffered a painless death."

A comfortable silence stretched between them. Dark thought back on the events that had transpired earlier. "I-… You do know I wouldn't hurt you, right?"

"Yeah I know." Daisuke snuggled closer to Dark. "Hmm, could you please explain how we ended up on the bed?"

Dark laughed softly. "Sorry, no. I was wondering about that myself." Then he thought of something Daisuke had said before they had got around to destroy his colours. "You haven't spilled any details to Satoshi, right?"

He felt Daisuke shake slightly with laughter. "Would it be so horrible? No, I haven't. It's none of his business, but he does think that you're a masochist."

"What? Why?"

"Have you ever considered how many bruises and marks I walk around with when I've been with you?" Daisuke flushed slightly at the thought. _I must be bruised constantly..._

Dark huffed. "Not my fault you're so clumsy."

"Yeah," Daisuke laughed, "as if I could body slam myself to the ground."

A growl emanated from the back of Dark's throat. "I didn't know you talked so much with Satoshi."

"I don't, but you know, I have an education to attend. You know, school? And he so happens to be in my class. I talk to him occasionally."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Nah, I wouldn't be concerned. My boyfriend is quite enough for me." Daisuke said, propping himself up on his elbow. "And you know it."

Dark smiled, satisfied. Companionable silence filled the air and Dark drew Daisuke closer still. The smaller boy's breathing had evened, and Dark suspected that he had fallen asleep.

"Are you asleep?"

"Yes." Came the muffled reply.

"Liar." He tugged gently at Daisuke's unruly hair. "How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough for me to finish my painting." Daisuke muttered a sound of protest as his pillow disappeared. Dark got to his feet and walked over to the painting. He scrutinized it for a long while before turning to his lover.

"It's beautiful. What do you call it?"

Daisuke looked smug. "I'm not sure I'll tell you."

Dark climbed back into bed and lay on his back. Suddenly Daisuke had straddled him and looked intently at him. "What do you see?"

Dark looked confused. "You?"

Daisuke smiled and put his hands over Dark's eyes. "Close your eyes." The red head felt Dark's eyelashes flutter against his palms. He added minimal pressure and Dark could suddenly see something else.

"I see stars."

Daisuke lifted his hand and gazed down at his purple haired lover. Dark reached up and claimed his lips and Daisuke let himself fall down next to Dark. A long while later Dark would still be whispering words of sweet nothings and Daisuke would sigh contently. The older boy would make sure his lover wasn't getting cold by wrapping the sheets and his arms tightly around him.

"The painting is called 'Stars'." The Phantom Thief suddenly said quietly.

He felt Daisuke nod into his chest. "You're right. TonightI was painting the sky with stars."

- - - -  
FIN  
- - - -

**- - - -  
AN:** Hate, Like? Review!


End file.
